The proposed study is a prospective, randomized comparison of the efficacy of different sanctions for reducing recidivism among repeat driving under the influence of intoxicants (DUII) offenders arraigned in the Circuit Court, State of Oregon for Multnomah County (the Court). The study will test components of an existing sentencing/monitoring program for DUII offenders. The four intervention groups will receive the following sanctions plus jail time, treatment, and license revocation: Group I--electronic monitoring with breath testing + intensive probation; Group 2--required sale of all offender-owned motor vehicles + intensive probation; Group 3--electronic monitoring with breath testing + required sale of all offender-owned motor vehicles + intensive probation; and Group 4--intensive probation alone. All repeat offenders will be eligible to participate if they are not violent. The hypothesis is that Group 3 participants will have the lowest recidivism rates. Outcome measures include whether the offender violates probation, number of probation violations, arrests for DUII, and other traffic arrests in the 2 years following randomization and sentencing. Outcomes of study participants also will be compared with those of a suitable group arraigned by different judges in the Portland, OR, area who typically do not sentence offenders to electronic monitoring with breath testing, require sale of their vehicle, or sentence offenders to formal probation. In the quasi-experimental study, traffic outcomes of 2nd and above DUII offenders will be compared with those of study participants. For the randomized study, participants will be interviewed at baseline, and I and 2 years after randomization. Within-group comparisons will be drawn between baseline and post-intervention study variables for alcohol and drug use and consequences, drinking and driving behavior and attitudes, symptoms of psychiatric problems, and prosocial behaviors. Finally, the process will be evaluated to monitor the interventions and to enable replication of the protocol in other jurisdictions.